Light's Child, Darkborn
by Shamil-BlackRose
Summary: Two familiar strangers show-up just before eps. 1 PM. FemObi first published fic, be gentle please
1. Chapter 1

Two Familar Stranger show up just before prior to episode 1

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Galaxy far-far away is mine; most of it belongs to George Lukas and assorted other people.

Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his apprentice, Senior Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi stood before the Jedi council. When a loud crack echoed through the room, and one wall turned into an open hallway. All of the Jedi present turned, some ignited their sabers, all of them prepared in case of a battle.

Two forms tumbled out of the passageway, in a swirl of jedi robes, the first one somersaulted into a crouch. Turning, she caught the second form, right before the passageway disappeared. Helping her companion to stand, she turned her head to the council. Storm-green colored eyes widened in surprise before she said "Well, I'm not sure where we are, but I know where we're not, my former master." As she absent mindedly, pushed one of her many braids behind her right ear, her companion looked up for the first time.

Pushing his hood back, everyone there was stunned to see Count Yan Dooku; Dooku's eyes swept the group within the council room. Eyes resting momentarily on Qui-gon and Obi-wan, before going on to rest on the dark-skinned jedi master behind them. The ever cool, collected Dooku startled at the sight of Mace Windu, his long time friend and sparring partner.

"Know who you we do padawan mine, no not your companion we do." A certain green troll said (if you can't figure out who this is, what in the name of the force are you doing reading star wars fanfiction??) Then noting Dooku's reaction to Mace's presences Yoda (duh) said. "Surprised you are, Mace here is?" Dooku nodded. "My companion is my last apprentice—" Two screams split the air before Dooku could finish his introduction. Both Obi-wan and the unnamed female clutched their heads with both hands, both fall forward, Dooku caught his companion, while Obi-wan's knees hit the floor.

Qui-gon turned to his apprentice "Obi-wan what's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed Obi-wan's shoulder. Dooku took a slightly different approach, pinching a nerve on the back of her neck, the young woman lost consciences. Laying her down, he strode across the room to Qui-gon and Obi-wan, he placed one arm in front of Obi-wan. Dooku than pinched the nerve in Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan fell into Dooku's arm, Dooku laid him down.

"That's one way to calm him down, that I've never used before." Qui-gon stated with a wry tone, smiling at Dooku. Dooku gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, before walking back to his companion. Kneeling by her side, he checked her over, making certain that whatever she had seen; hadn't done her harm. He looked over at Yoda. "Would it be possible to call a healer to check on both of the children?" A groan from the prone form next to him alerted the council, that the female was waking up. Sitting up, she turned towards Dooku, rising an eyebrow, she asked "did you just call me a child?" a small smile adorned Dooku's regal face. "It is the surest way to wake you up, child." He replied, she pouted in return.

"Alright you are?" Yoda asked. "Yes master, although my thoughts are slightly jumbled. And I'm not quite sure why the force saw it fit to give both myself and your Obi-wan the vision." "Our Obi-wan?" Mace Windu asked, the girl nodded, "yes, _your_ Obi-wan, as this is obviously not our reality." She replied, using her hand to indicate Dooku and herself when she said our. "What do you mean, not your reality?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Dooku shook his head as he stood, "Well, for one reason, the passageway we came through was made by a device that opens up 'holes' in the fabric of realities. Two," he paused and looked over at Mace with sad eyes "Mace was killed three years ago by a force sensitive bounty hunter, three, the charming young lady at my side, is my Obi-wan Kenobi."  
The girl inclined her head, and watched as the council reacted, some trying to deny his words. Despite the fact that the force resonated with truth throughout Dooku's statement, and there was no faking the sorrow felt through the force, when he stated their Mace had died. However the last reason, tossed much of the council into chaos, a female Obi-wan?

"Much confusion this cause, two Obi-wans. Believe I do, hale from another reality you do. No lie I sense, what call you we do?" The last question was aimed at the female Obi-wan,  
"What? I can't go by Obi-wan, master? How utterly unfair." She teasingly replied, much to the shock of most of the council. Seeing the reaction from the rest of the council she started laughing quietly, as did Dooku, who was accustomed to her interaction with Yoda.  
Snickering Yoda replied, "Much of your mother sense in you I do" "my thanks master," "compliment that was not, young knight." "Uhh" she whined in reply, smile never leaving her face. "Being compared to mother like I do." "mock my speech you do." "Of course I do, I dare you to name when Jedi that does not." She said. "Hmph, that do I cannot." Yoda groused. "Name of you I asked child." A pout once again settled on her face at being called a child, than with a slight shake of her head she said. "Well, my birth name is…"

Cliff-hanger

or not.

"Raiza Ordo Kun."


	2. Episode 1 begins

Disclaimer; first chapter

"Raiza Ordo Kun." (I'm going to be calling her Raiza for the most part, in order to avoid confusion).

Yoda nodded, "Raiza, good name that is." A groan from the still prone padawan Kenobi signaled his awakening. Sitting up, so that he was still on his knees, Obi-wan surveyed the room, his eyes settling on his female counterpart. "Raiza?" he half asked half stated, "Ben" she replied. Obi-wan nodded as he stood.

"Oh good, for a second there, I thought I might have lost my mind." He said. Raiza's lips quirked upwards, somewhere between a smirk and a smile.

R "Well, you know, they say"

O "The first sign"

R "of insanity"

B "is talking"

"To one's self"The duo ended together, both smirking slightly. "Force help us, there are now two people with my apprentice's sense of humor. We're doomed." Qui-gon said quietly to Mace, Mace stifled a laugh. Obi-wan had a dry sarcastic sense of humor; he usually made one-liner statements and enjoyed the chaos that they spawned. To have a duo capable of doing that, well Mace was grateful that Qui-gon and Obi-wan were going to be departing soon.

Dooku tapped Raiza's shoulder, "Behave child," Raiza turned her head towards him, smiling far too sweetly she said. "Master, call me a child again, and what I did on Corellia will be mild in comparison." Dooku paled slightly, subconsciously broadcasting the memory. Yoda picked up the memory, seeing it. He leveled his gaze on Raiza, he said. "Correct I am young knight, much too much of your mother be in you." Raiza looked over at the Grandmaster with an innocent look on her face.  
Obi-wan's lips twitched into a small smile as he watched, _while I may not have a problem teasing Master Yoda, I've never done it in front of the council. It is rather amusing to watch it from an outsiders' point of view. _He thought. "Work that look does not. Hmmm, to reason for meeting, discuss we should." Nodding at Mace to restart the briefing Yoda walked back to his chair and sat. The rest of council seemed to take this as a signal to do the same. (Hey, episode one's about to start.)

"Supreme Chancellor Valorum has requested Jedi assistance in regards to the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. More specifically he requested Master Jinn and his padawan to act as the Republics' negotiators in the matter." Mace said. "He has asked that the issue be resolved quickly. You will leave on the next available transport ship, which departs in three hours." Qui-gon bowed his head, showing the council he understood. He started to leave the council room when  
"Go both Obi-wans will. Use Raiza Kun instead of Obi-wan Kenobi you will young knight. Stay here Dooku will." Dooku and Raiza glanced at each other before "I would prefer if Raiza be allowed to use Kenobi as her surname Master." _Master? _Raiza 'asked' through they're bond_you have far too many nightmares attached to Kun child, and since there are currently no Mandori Jedi Ordo is out of the question_. He replied. Yoda seemed to examine Raiza before nodded, "Kenobi you will be. Speak now we will, about what see you both did." Obi-wan and Raiza both paled,  
"Darkness" Obi-wan said  
"Betrayal" Raiza whispered, "the Jedi decimated from within" Obi-wan continued  
"Conflict" Raiza said as she closed her eyes,"A war that will remake the entire structure of the galaxy" Obi-wan shuddered  
"Death" Raiza stated pain echoing through the force with her statement  
"Battlefields that encompass planets, and star systems." Obi-wan finished.


End file.
